The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs
The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs is the next musical segment of The Universe of Disney, featuring the songs of Diana Ross and the Supremes, Martha and the Vandellas, The Temptations, The Cheetah Girls, The Beatles, Cyndi Lauper, Shirley Ellis, Madonna, Frank Sinatra, 98°, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, Queen, Bonnie Tyler, Village People, Spice Girls, Disturbed, Coldplay, 'N Sync, Kate Perry, Jump5, etc.. Plot Characters Production Instrumentation Piccolo; 2 Flutes; 2 Oboes; English Horn; 2 Clarinets; Bass Clarinet; Soprano Saxophone; 2 Alto Saxophones; 2 Tenor Saxophones; Baritone Saxophone; 3 Bassoons; Contrabassoon; 4 Horns; 3 Trumpets; 3 Trombones; Tuba; Sousaphone; Timpani; Snare Drum; Tenor Drum; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Tam-Tam; Triangle; Wood Block; Tambourine; Glockenspiel; Xylophone; Vibraphone; Tubular Bells; Marimba; Drum Kit; 4 Congas; 2 Bongo Drums; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses; Piano; Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar; Fender Precision Bass Guitar; Gibson ES-335 Semi-Acoustic Guitar; Korg RK-100 Keytar; Roland AX-7 Keytar; Electronic Drum, 3 Electronic Keyboards; Synthesizer; Synclavier. Voice Cast *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Corey Burton - Dale, Zipper, Prof. Ludwig Von Drake *Jim Cummings - Monterey Jack *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright - Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Tahj Mowry - Wade *Wally Wingert - T.J. Detweiler *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Vince LaSalle *Pamela Adlon - Ashley Spinelli *Ashley Johnson - Gretchen Grundler *Jason Davis - Mikey Blumberg *Courtland Mead - Gus Grimswald *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Isabella Acres - Katie *Madison Pettis - Adyson *Ariel Winter - Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller - Holly *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Isabella Murad - Milly *Meira Binkoff - Melissa Credits *Musical Score: **Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, and Eddie Holland – "I Hear a Symphony (Overture)" **Marvin Gaye, William Stevenson, and Ivy Hunter – "Dancing in the Street" **Richard and Robert Sherman – "Puppy Love Is Here to Stay" (from A Symposium on Popular Songs) **Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong - "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" **Maurice White and Wayne Vaughn – "Let's Groove" **Maurice White, Al McKay, and Allee Willis – "September" *Produced and Arranged by Evan Jolly *Directed by Robert Walker, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs *Art Directors: Jess Winfield and Tad Stones *Supervising Animators: **'Roger Rabbit': Andreas Deja **'Jessica Rabbit': James Baxter **'Scrooge McDuck'/'Huey, Dewey & Louie'/'Webby Vanderquack'/'Ludwig Von Drake': Tony Anselmo **'Chip 'n' Dale': Anthony DeRosa **'Gadget Hackwrench': Glen Keane **'Monterey Jack': T. Daniel Hofstedt **'Zipper the Fly': Barry Temple **'Kim Possible'/'Ron Stoppable'/'Wade'/'Rufus': Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley **'Jake Long'/'Luong Lao Shi'/'Fu Dog'/'Trixie Carter'/'Arther "Spud" Spudinski': Jeff Goode **'Penny, Oscar, Trudy, BeBe, CeCe, and Suga Mama Proud'/'Puff': Bruce W. Smith **'T.J. Detweiler'/'Vince LaSalle'/'Ashley Spinelli'/'Gretchen Grundler'/'Mikey Blumberg'/'Gus Griswald': Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere *Animators: Geroges Abolin, Tim Allen, Ruben A. Aquino, James Baker, Jared Beckstrand, Nancy Beiman, Alfredo Cassano, Jerry Yu Ching, Sandro Cleuzo, Robert Espanto Domingo, Lauren Faust, Brian Ferguson, Douglas Frankel, Thomas Gately, David Hancock, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, Ron Husband, Sang-Jin Kim, Bert Klein, Joe Oh, Jamie Oliff, Mark Pudleiner, Michael Show, Marc Smith, Alessandra Sorrentino, Chad Stewart, Michael Stocker, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Frans Vischer, Theresa Wiseman, Anthony Ho Wong, Ellen Woodbury, Phil Young *Story Development: Jonathan Greenberg, Tad Stones, Jess Winfield, Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway, Linda Woolverton, Timothy Björklund, Paul Germain, Joe Ansolabehere, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Jeff Goode, Bruce W. Smith, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Visual Development: Tomm Moore, Roberts Gannaway, Tony Craig, Paul Germain, Joe Ansolabehere, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Jeff Goode, Bruce W. Smith, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Layout: Rasoul Azadani *Backgrounds: Natalie Franscioni-Karp *Visual Effects: Mauro Maressa *Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen *Assistant Artistic Coordinator: David Blum *Clean-Up: Emily Jiuliano and Vera Lanpher-Pacheco *Production Manager: Loni Beckner-Black *Conducted by Ben Foster *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Choral Performance: The Crouch End Festival Chorus *Backing Vocals: Maxi Anderson, Rick Astley, Gary Barlow, Kiki Dee, Davey Johnstone, Andrea Robinson, Phil Spalding, Rose Stone, Tata Vega, Julia Waters, Luther Waters, Maxine Waters, Oren Waters *Recorded at Epcot World Showplace, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL Trivia Category:Present day Category:Modern times Category:Summer vacation Category:Romance Category:Flash Animation Category:The Universe of Disney segments